Boggart
by allltheselittlethings
Summary: It's sixth year and Ginny Weasley's DADA class is facing boggarts. What is Ginny's boggart? Well, I think we can all guess...


"It's your turn, Ms. Weasley." Said Snape gruffly, jerking his head in the direction of the cabinet.

Ginny shivered and stepped forward, preparing herself. She knew what her boggart was going to be.

The black figure rose in front of her, a mass of ever changing shapes, before finally settling on one. A small black diary sat on the ground at her feet. Murmurs went through the classroom. Who would be afraid of a book?

"Ridiculous." She murmured, waving her wand weakly. She took a step back as the diary blew open and a figure rose out of it. "Tom." she whispered. He smiled cruelly and took a step forward. Her classmates were looking at her in confusion; why did she fear this boy? What had he done?

"Hello Ginevra." He smirked. Ginny looked at the ground, and he grabbed her chin roughly and pulled it up, his eyes meeting hers. "Have you missed me?"

"No. Your dead." She whispered, tears rushing to her eyes. He shook his head and wrapped an arm loosely around her waist.

"What, don't you love me anymore?" he said huskily, squeezing her waist. She was oblivious to anybody else in the room, though they were now talking quite loudly amongst each other about what they were seeing. Even Snape was slightly worried. But he couldn't interfere; teaching standards. Only after multiple failed attempts at the spell could he do it for her.

Ginny shook her head, though the honest truth was that she did still love him. She never stopped. Even after all the horrible things Tom did to her and made her do, she couldn't help but love him. She was dating Harry… but she always ached to be with Tom. His previously seductive eyes turned cold.

"What, found someone else, have you?" he muttered. "No matter." He smirked. "I'm always going to be a part of you, Ginevra Weasley. Lord Voldemort is always going to be a part of you." She took a shaking step away from him, but he held on tight. "There's always going to be a part, deep down inside your little Gryffindor heart that is evil."

Ginny shook her head and pulled away, but he continued on. The other students had now ceased all talking ad were staring at Ginny… she had never said anything about what happened in the Chamber. It was unnerving to see their leader, the Gryffindor princess, acting so weak; so unlike herself.

"You hurt those people, Ginevra. You strangled those roosters, and wrote those messages on the wall with blood. You opened the Chamber of Secrets, and nearly killed your precious chosen one. Always remember, little Ginny, I love you. You love me too, I know it. No matter how many times you try to get rid of me, you won't succeed. I'll be with you forever.

Her eyes filled with water and her vision cleared. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve messily and desperately tried to think of something funny.

"Ridiculous!" she cried, but handsome Tom Riddle just smirked at her. She tried again and again, but Atom just stood there, smiling at her. Mocking her. As much as she didn't want to believe it, she knew deep down that all of his words were true. Ginny collapsed onto the floor cradling her head in her hands as she cried. Snape blocked her with his body when Tom began to advance on her, and Tom quickly changed from a handsome boy to a bloody figure of a red headed girl in a heap on the floor.

"Lily." He murmured sadly. He shook his head and muttered Ridiculous, before banishing the boggart back into its cabinet. "Class dismissed." He said stiffly, standing by the sniffling red headed girl as the room emptied.

He placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder, and she leaned into it, drying her eyes with her sleeved. She stood up, embarrassed, and shuffled to the door with her hair covering her tear-stained face.

"Ms. Weasley." He stopped her at the door. She turned around nervously. "It was not your fault." Though simple words, they meant the world to Ginny.

"Thank you Professor." She smiled genuinely, catching Snape off guard. She reminded him so much of Lily.

"Anytime Ms. Weasley. Now you best be getting to lunch." He nodded and even offered her a small smile before she rushed out of the room.

**A/N: sorry it's not very good writing… I was bored and wanted to write a quick one shot. Ok thanks bye :)**


End file.
